La última vez
by Hueto
Summary: Soy yo, Cho, no sé cómo empezar ésto, ni siquiera sé porque lo hago... Sólo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que vivimos… quería que supieras de mi boca que te amo y que siempre serás el primer hombre de mi vida… quiero decirte que nunca voy a olvidar tu cara, tos ojos, tu arruga de concentración, tus abrazos, tu olor… nunca voy a olvidar nada de lo que me dijiste ni tu voz…


**_Ups! Acabo de editar porque se me olvidó por completo poner que éste fic pertenece al reto _¡Dile no al Bashing_! del foro _"La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_..._**

**_Cho no me inspira más que para cosas malas, y Cedric se me hace chocantemente valiente... así que pueden entender por qué lo presenté a última hora y está como... no sé... no bien editado o como sea... pero en fin, ha sido un mes (agosto) muy agotador emocionalmente y no tenía nadita de ganas de escribir... pero bueeeno... aquí está... por mi honor de escritora jajaja como ya lo dije... no me gusta inscribirme a retos y no poder presentar algo... en la medida de lo posible intentaré no hacerlo... _**

**_Espero que lo disfruten :D_**

**_H_**

* * *

_Soy yo, Cho, no sé cómo empezar ésto, ni siquiera sé porque lo hago..._

_Alguien me dijo que sería bueno para tener un cierre. Yo lo dudo, y aún así aquí estoy... Me gusta pensar que estás viéndome desde donde sea que estés... Y después recuerdo algunas cosas que te he hecho y espero que no lo estés haciendo..._

_Sea como sea, necesito pedirte perdón... Perdón por no ordenar mis pensamientos, perdón por hacerte pasar , perdóname por no haber ido a tu funeral... No creí poder soportarlo... _

_Estoy segura de que tengo la boca llena de razón cuando digo que las personas somos egoístas por naturaleza y en todo momento. Y yo, no soy la exepción. _

_Debería de haber llorado por el sólo hecho de que habías muerto, simplemente por que no volvería a ver tu cara otra vez, porque nunca me abrazarías de nuevo o porque no volvería a escucharte... Pero no. Llorè por mi. Porque ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?. Lloré porque no queía que me dejaras de ése modo, porque fue increíblemente perverso de tu parte morir... Y lo lamento tanto. Lamento haberme enojado contigo por ello... Es sólo que... Me rompiste en mil pedazos cuando decidiste que era buen aidea meterte en el camino de Voldemort... _

_Y ahí voy de nuevo, echándote la culpa... Casi puedo oírte razonando conmigo... Pero ése es el punto... Casi... _

_No sé lo que se sienta estar en tu lugar, pero espero que se sienta mejor que estar en el mío... ¿lo ves? Otra vez pensando en mí... Tu siempre decías que estaba bien pensar en uno mismo, mimarse y quererse… bueno, al menos eso si se me pegó de ti… _

_¡Me estoy riendo Ced!... hace tiempo que no me reía pensando en ti… _

_En fin… sólo quería… y por tonto que parezca… no sé… _

_Sólo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que vivimos… quería que supieras de mi boca que te amo y que siempre serás el primer hombre de mi vida… quiero decirte que nunca voy a olvidar tu cara, tos ojos, tu arruga de concentración, tus abrazos, tu olor… nunca voy a olvidar nada de lo que me dijiste ni tu voz… _

_También te pido que me disculpes, otra vez, de verdad que tu funeral se me hizo imposible… es sólo que… se me hizo imposible... Todas esas personas llorando y lamentándose de que ya no estás aquí me hacen recordar que ya no estás aquí... Y tu padre... Es como si cada vez que derrama una lágrima murieras de nuevo... ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos eso? ¿No podías dejar que alguien más fuera el héroe?... _

_Y no, no me gustan los héroes… aunque últimamente parezca que sí… pero no… me gustan los hombres que se conservan así mismos… y tú… ¡Maldita bondad de Hufflepuff! ¡Malditos celos por Potter! ¡Maldito Voldemort! ¡Maldita tu muerte! ¡Malditos todos!,… _

_Y maldita yo… que no puedo mantener mis emociones en un lugar coherente… _

_Sé que se ve mal… esto de Harry y todo nuestro "asunto"… pero espero que puedas ver en mi corazón lo confundida y necesitada de afecto que estoy… lo sé, lo sé… no es excusa… pero me hace sentir mejor el decirte que tu recuerdo gana todas las batallas contra la presencia de Potter… Harry… o como sea… _

_¡Oh Ced!... ¿Cómo puedes doler tanto?... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de todo lo que sentía por ti?... La vida es un asco ¿sabes?... al menos conmigo… _

_Y lo digo porque soy egoísta… porque te quería a mi lado para siempre… ¡Demonios!... _

_Creo que ya no tengo nada que decirte… en realidad, todo esto no son más que palabras huecas escritas en otro momento de autocompasión y amargura y… tristeza… _

_¿Cómo vas a saber lo que siento o lo que pienso? ¡Estás muerto! Ví tu cadáver y vi a tu padre desgarrándose la garganta sobre él… y sé que no lo escuchaste, porque si lo hubieras hecho, habrías regresado a consolarlo… lo sé, porque te conozco… pero no lo hiciste… así que… ya no existes… Al menos en mi mundo, en el mundo en el que puedo sentirte ya no estás…_

_Y si ya no estás… ¿Cómo va a encontrarte mi lechuza?... ¿Te acuerdas que tú me la regalaste?... Le pusimos Chedric… Sonaba tan lindo entonces… ahora sé que es un nombre tonto… y quisiera cambiárselo… pero ya no responde a otro… sólo a Chedric… y es tan… _

_No sé qué sería de la pobre si mandara ésta carta… estoy segura que te buscaría por mar, tierra y cielo… pero si ella se va al cielo, entonces sí que no me va a quedar nada de ti… y entonces… entonces voy a terminar de enloquecer…_

_Estoy divagando… _

_Esta es la despedida que nunca pude darte… Lo último que te dije fue que Merlín te acompañara y que te cuidaras… ¿Así es como pagas mis súplicas? ¿Muriendo?... recuerdo lo furiosa que estaba cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que había pasado… casi como ahora… me encerré en mi cuarto y te reclamé hasta que perdí la voz… _

_¿Nunca me escuchas cierto? ¿Por qué habrías de haberme escuchado entonces? ¿Por qué lo harías ahora?... _

_¿Todavía me amas ced? ¿Puedes amar?... _

_Divago otra vez… _

La chica estaba a punto de arrugar el pergamino y tirarlo junto a los demás cuando su lechuza se puso a ulular como loca.

- ¡Para ya Ched! – le gritó enojada. Sabía que la pobre no tenía la culpa, pero necesitaba gritarle a alguien… además, aquél no era un buen momento para ponerse a hacer ruido. Sin embargo, el ave no paró, en cambio, comenzó a hacerlo más fuerte, picoteando los barrotes de su jaula con frenesí. - ¿Cuál es tu problema lechuza loca? – Le preguntó.

Al voltearse, casi se desmaya.

- ¿Ced?... Pe… pero tú. –

- Estoy muerto, lo sé, me lo has estado reclamando por meses. –

- Pero entonces.. ¿Qué? –

- ¿Qué hago aquí? –

Cho Chango sólo asintió, demasiado sorprendida y feliz y triste y… bueno, demasiado de todo como para reaccionar.

- Vine a despedirme – Le dijo Cedric tomando su barbilla como tantas otras veces e intentando darle un beso, pero ella se estremeció y rodó la cara. La confusión y el dolor se expresaron en el chico. -¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó.

- No merezco esto… -

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- No merezco que hayas venido a despedirte… no después de… -

- ¿Potter? –

Ella se sonrojó violentamente y los ojos se le llenaron de agua. Pero él emitió una sonrisita.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo –

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Eres demasiado perfecto! ¿Cómo puedes quererme después de todo? ¿Es que quieres hacerme sentir peor? –

- Deja de ser tan melodramática Cho… -

- Pero es que… -

- Siempre has tenido éste humor de los mil demonios… a ver, déjame hacerte entender esto… regresé de la muerte por un día, sólo para calmar tus nervios y para despedirnos como se debe y tu estás desperdiciando la oportunidad de… ¿cómo era? ¿Tener un cierre? –

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

- ¿Regresar?... bueno… digamos que tienes razón… he sido tan bueno en vida que allá arriba me concedieron un último deseo. –

- Y tu… ¿Gastaste tu deseo en mí? –

- Y en mi padre. –

Cho sonrió, claro, tenía que ser… si a alguien le podían conceder algo por su buena conducta era a Cedric.

- Ahora… ¿me vas a dejar abrazarte? –

Asintió y se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella no pudo contener la cascada de lágrimas pero se sintió infinitamente mejor ahora que podía llorarlas en sus brazos.

- Es como si nunca te hubieras ido – murmuró contra su pecho.

- No.. – susurró él separándose un poco. – Tienes que comprender que esto es sólo por hoy… yo… tengo que regresar –

- Y no puedes… no sé… ¿llevarme contigo? –

- ¿Quieres morir? –

- No quiero estar aquí sola. –

- Tienes a tus padres, y a tu hermanita, y seguro que pronto encontrarás a alguien que… -

- No quiero… -

- Pero esas cosas son así… algún día… -

- Sé que lo haré… pero no quiero… no quiero hacer una vida con alguien que no seas tú –

- Melodramática. –

- Ced… por favor… -

- No puedo terminar con tu vida… ¿te das cuenta de que me estás pidiendo que te mate? –

- Bueno, cuando lo dices así suena un poco como… -

- ¿Novela barata? –

- A ti te gustan las novelas baratas. –

- Lo siento Cho, aunque quisiera, no puedo. –

Las lágrimas regresaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero Cedric las limpió una a una hasta que dejaron de salir.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado? ¿Qué te parece una última cita? –

Cho Chang compuso una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, arrugó el papel y lo tiró junto con los demás, sacó a Chedric de su jaula y dejó que saliera a cazar un rato.

El resto del día, se la pasó como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella y Cedric Diggory eran inseparables… nadaron en el lago, se besaron bajo el sauce boxeador, fueron a Hogsmade…

- Te amo – Le dijo Cedric al oído, en el té de Madame como se llamara, ella nunca lograba acordarse de las cosas cuando él le decía que la amaba.

- Yo también – aseguró ella. Y sus labios se encontraron una vez más… la última vez…

- Adiós amor… -

- ¡Ced no!... –

Quería alcanzarlo, quería hacer tantas cosas… pero una estúpida voz femenina le gritaba en la oreja.

- ¡Cho! Vamos a llegar tarde a Defensa! ¡Y no quiero saber cómo se va a poner el sapo si no llegamos a tiempo!. –

Aturdida, se levantó y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Marrietta, con sus horribles pústulas de "soplona" enmarcándole la cara la miraba angustiada.

- Has estado llorando de nuevo. – Le dijo.

- No te preocupes – Sonrió Cho, descolocando por completo a la rubia. – Es la última vez… -

- ¿Ya no te duele? –

- Me va a doler siempre… pero… digamos que al fin pude despedirme. –

- ¿Te sientes bien? –

- Mejor que nunca M… Vamos a defensa… ¿Has visto a Ched? –

- No, supongo que la dejaste salir antes de dormirte… estabas en el escritorio babeando cuando te encontré – Sonrió su amiga.

- Oh bueno… ya regresará… ¿Crees que Peeves aún tenga pantanos portátiles de los gemelos? Tengo ganas de hacerle algo malo a Umbridge hoy… -

Marrietta la miró con ojos como platos, y siguió boquiabierta hasta que su amiga salió de la ducha…Vaya que había cambiado de la noche a la mañana…

- ¿Pasó algo que debería saber? – Inquirió.

- No… sólo tuve… una revelación… -

- Suenas como Trelawney… -

Cho se rió como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

- Venga, vamos a clases – Fue lo que dijo… pero lo que pensó era más dulce… más tierno… más Cedric…

* * *

**Los reviews no hacen daño... :D**


End file.
